


We Should Get Married

by rottencreampuff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencreampuff/pseuds/rottencreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin encounters a surprise during his lunch hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this short fic based off of something that had happened in my gym class.

"You are cute," A slow, caramelized voice interrupted Merlin's thoughts, adding extra emphasis on the word _you_. 

Merlin looked up from his book, confused as to who was speaking to him. Merlin always sat alone in the cafeteria during lunch--he had no friends. He closed his book, eyebrows raising in confusion.

In front of Merlin sat Arthur Pendragon. Arthur, a fairly good looking bloke with messy blond hair, was somewhat well known around the school.

Not only was he sitting in front of Merlin, Arthur was drunk out of his mind. He was completely sloshed at 11:30 in the morning.

Arthur took advantage of the empty seats and lifted his legs onto them. He leaned towards Merlin, tapping his hands on the table. Piercing blue eyes with dilated pupils searched Merlin's face.

"Hello," Merlin offered, speaking quietly, as he was slightly uncomfortable due to how Arthur was acting. Merlin wasn't even sure what he should say in a situation like this.

Arthur stood up and shuffled his way towards Merlin, kneeling down on one knee. "You know what we should do?" Merlin's hands were being held by much softer ones.

"We should get married," Arthur slurred loudly, his lips drawn up into a wide, toothy grin. Awaiting his response, Arthur played with Merlin's hands. 

"Uh," Merlin said.

Suddenly Arthur's friend, Gwaine, arrived. "There you are."

He patted Arthur's shoulder to get him to stand up. Arthur hung his arm around Gwaine's shoulders, suddenly quiet and uneasy. His eyes were wide open as he stared into space.

"Sorry about that, mate," Gwaine apologized for Arthur, "He's not usually like this..Arthur is not one for drinking."

"It's fine," Merlin replied, wondering what had caused Arthur to give in to alcohol.

He then watched as Gwaine led Arthur back to their own table before stopping in the middle of the cafeteria. Arthur keeled over and vomited whatever was left in his stomach, and Merlin turned his attention back to his book, embarrassed for Arthur.


End file.
